The Risktakers
by Gothic Turtle
Summary: NOT A ROMANCE! When a wannabe duelist and his sister, an aspiring chef, find themselves moving from homey Scotland to Domino city, both decide to try and pursue their dreams despite their parent's differing opinions. But is it all worth the risk? They're about to find out.


Hi everyone, this is my first yugioh fanfiction. I don't plan on this being a romance, unless enough people ask for it. This is an idea I've had for a while now, and hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if the beginning is a bit slow. If you honestly think my oc/story is bad, feel free to flame.

Since most of the dialogue is going to written phonetically, I'm going to put a little Scottish-to American –English dictionary at the end of the chap. If something's really hard to understand, just pm me I'll

Clearly, I don't own yugioh or I'd be rich. But I'm not. *sniff sniff*

If there was ever a country people forgot quickly about, it was Scotland. Despite its unique culture and rich history, it was almost always thought of last whenever people were asked to think of somewhere they would want to one day go. Unfortunately, year-round low temperatures didn't make it the most desired vacation spot.

Mary Jameson however, would heartily disagree.

A Scotswoman born and raised, the newly-turned eighteen-year-old couldn't imagine a better place on earth to live. Of course, Mary and her family weren't the richest people in their town, and therefore hadn't traveled much. However, Mary had the feeling that even if she did go someplace else, it wouldn't have a patch on her home in Banchory. Days consisting of helping her mother and father run the local bakery couldn't be better spent, and she would often catching herself smiling as people even from out of town would sometimes drop by for a batch of her mother's homemade oatmeal cookies. No, she couldn't imagine a life away from the country she had grown up in.

Unfortunately for Mary though, life had other plans, and these plans came in the form of a letter from her aunt.

"Mary! MARY!" her mother called from across the small bakery. The teen winced at the high pitch of the older woman's shriek.

"Ack! Mum, ma ears! Do ye really need tae shoot?"

Mrs. Jameson ignored her daughter's complaints. Smiling as wide as physically possible for a human being, she marched over to the counter. She slammed a letter down next to the till, once again startling the younger female.

"Read this Mary! READ IT!"

Mary raised her eyebrows at her, but picked up the letter regardless of her mum's odd behavior. Scanning it a little too quickly, Mary found herself having to re-read the letter twice, mouth opening and eyes widening as she did so.

Slowly, carefully, she placed the letter back down onto the counter, she struggled to meet her mother's eyes. Mrs. Jameson, who just seconds ago had nearly been jumping for joy, felt her happiness dissipate.

"Mary? Love? What wrong? It's this guid news? Yer aunt bought us a new place tae branch oot da business –think 'o aw the new opportunities fer you an' yer brother!"

Mary massaged her temples. She knew her parents had wanted to buy a second bakery – to turn 'Emily's Finest' into a business chain and get it some recognition .But had her mother and aunt not thought fully ahead? The place aunt Ellie had bought – it was impossible!

Taking in a deep sigh, she knew she was about to crush her mother's spirit – but the woman desperately needed a reality check.

"Mum - " she sighed. " – it isnae gonna work. It just won't"

Mrs. Jameson's face darkened. "Oh yes? And why not?"

Mary gulped. How would she put this lightly?

"Well, first 'o aw, it's in _Japan_ 'o aw places! A country we know nothin' aboot! You an' I can barely talk Japanese, an' that's only cause we studied it fer fun o'er the hols. 'ow would Pap an' wee Marcus get aboot? Plus, we dinnae know da first thing aboot Japanese cakes! It's a completely different culture mum!"

Mrs. Jameson crossed her arms defiantly.

"Look, I know all that love, but you're eighteen awready an ye need tae see more o' the world! We'll work through whot needs tae be done. Yer dad an' Marcus can take classes - and as fer the cakes bit, we'll just 'ave tae research an' practice won't we? Ma sis 'as awready bought the place, an' since 'er job 'ere needs 'er back soon, she cannot stay in Japan fer much longer. I'll find someone to run this place, but we _are_ goin'. Nae more complaints!"

Mary opened her mouth to protest, but sharp glare from her mother stopped her.

"Fine! But I still think this is an awfu idea," she muttered. Under her breathe of course – last thing she needed was another earful from her mum.

Seto Kaiba really didn't know how things had got this level of madness already.

Standing there, soaking wet and fire extinguish in hand, in the middle of the kitchen, he almost felt like as big of an idiot as Jonouchi. Almost.

There wasn't a single part of the kitchen left clean – what hadn't been wet with foam from the extinguisher was covered in all sorts of multi-colored liquids and pastes that Seto couldn't even begin to name. Hell, even the ceiling had numerous dark sploges on it! How was that even possible?

Panic turned to fury, which was quickly suppressed into annoyance. Clearing his throat, he tried his best not to sound _too_ threatening – completely the opposite to how he normally tried to present himself.

"_Mokuba – ,_" he growled. Oh well, so much for not scary. " – _apart from burning down the manor, what EXACTLY were you trying to do?"_

For a split second, Mokuba was just going to stay where he was – huddled up in a corner where his big brother couldn't see him. But a second thought reminded him that, even if he was to pretend he wasn't there, he would still know. _How_ exactly he would know, he wasn't sure. He just would.

Slowly – so very, very slowly - Mokuba crawled away from his position on the floor. Gulping loudly, he put on his most innocent, 'how-could-I-do-anything-wrong?' face.

"J-just trying to make dinner big brother. Since chef Yuuta quit, I thought I could help out a little." Pouting, he clasped his hands behind his back and hunched over a little, trying to look defeated.

Seto felt his eye twitch. He knew all of his brother's cutesy-cutesy tricks, but somehow the older Kaiba couldn't properly scold his only living relative when he used them. It was the curse of having a little brother, it had to be.

Feeling the anger seep out of him, his expression quickly went from one of anger to an odd mixture defeat and frustration.

"Fine, just….go get cleaned, before you make a bigger mess."

Not giving his older sibling a chance to get mad again, Mokuba dashed out of the kitchen and disappeared from view.

Setting the fire extinguisher down, Seto moved to massage his temples to counter the oncoming headache. As much as he hated to admit it, Mokuba did have a point – they needed help. Ever since his last chef had quit because of Seto's demands being "stressful and impossibly near perfect", he and Mokuba had been either eating out or getting takeaway, which was starting to get a little too expensive. Neither of them could cook though (with the exception of instant ramen), so what other choice did they have? Seto could barely find a minute to f_eed_ himself, never mind cook. And Mokuba…well, he might be the only fourteen-year-old who can run a massively successful company, but when it came to anything domestic, having the Kaiba manor burn down was the least of Seto's worries.

Not wanting to think about the matter a second longer, he barked at few frightened maids to clean up the kitchen on his way back to his home office. Work almost always provided a good distraction.


End file.
